


Vênus em aquário

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Um término de relacionamento mal resolvido.





	

"Um rastro de saliva escorria pela lateral de seu membro. Ele tentava se empurrar mais fundo na garganta dela, mas as amarras o impediam. Percebendo isso, ela parou de chupá-lo e o observou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios intumescidos. Ele se digladiava com as amarras e seus olhos vendados procuravam algum jeito de poder ver o que estava acontecendo."

A porta se abriu, fazendo com que o cômodo se iluminasse e pelo canto do olho esquerdo, percebi o vulto de Cynthia encostado no batente. - Como você conseguiu entrar? - Não tirei os olhos da tela do notebook e continuei digitando qualquer coisa.

\- Essa porta não tem fechadura.

\- Meus pais não te deixariam entrar na casa. - Tec-tec-tec.

\- Pulei a cerca.

\- Uma coisa que você fez muito na vida. - Apaguei os últimos caracteres.

\- Sabe que não, sempre me deixaram entrar pela porta da frente.

\- Eu não deixei você entrar pela porta da frente. - Talvez minha voz tenha ficado um pouco mais grave. Não dei atenção e troquei "intumescido" por "inchado"; Marcos sempre me dizia para não florear os textos porque se tratava de pornografia e não literatura erótica. 

\- Foi por isso que pulei a cerca.

Ela ficou me observando, depois correu os olhos pelo quartinho: paredes mofadas, uma cama de solteiro intacta, a mesa de madeira carcomida, pratos e canecas com os restos do meu jantar de bastante tempo atrás, uma janela basculante fechada e empoeirada e uma cortina encardida.

\- Está trabalhando?

\- Não, nadando na piscina. - Escrevi "Ela sentou no pau dele, indo até o fundo e rebolando suavemente.".

\- Sua piscina está vazia.

\- Eu acho que eu sei quando a minha piscina está cheia e quando está fazia. - Tec-tec-tec.

\- Passou a noite em claro ou esse mau-humor é falta de dar?

Parei. Virei o rosto para encará-la, mas só consegui ver seu contorno contra a luz matutina. - Estou muito ocupada. Ainda faltam oito textos para escrever e não tenho tempo pra brigar com você.

\- Eu não vim brigar. Só estava passando. Queria saber se você tá bem.

\- Estou ótima, pode ir embora agora.

Ela bufou e apoiou a perna direita nua no batente. Escorregou um pouquinho e começou a percorrer suas mãos macias por toda a extensão, do tornozelo até a virilha. Começou desabotoar o shorts jeans.

\- Você tá bem? Digo, você tá com febre, anda dormindo pouco ou... anda comendo alguma dessas porcarias requentadas? - Ela estava de braços cruzados, ainda na porta, com os dois pés no chão e o shorts abotoado.

\- Que ótimo, uma junkie me dando sermão. - Sempre achei uma ironia ela se preocupar com alimentação saudável enquanto bebia e cheirava em quantidades absurdas.

\- Eu tô limpa há um ano e meio! - Brava, se inclinou um pouco para frente fazendo com que as pontas mais longas do seu cabelo preto e chanel lhe cobrissem um pouco o rosto.

\- Você nunca esteve limpa! 

\- Não dá pra conversar com você. - se virou e saiu. - E, acredite ou não, eu mudei.

Voltei para meu conto do signo de Câncer e li o que tinha escrito.

"Um rastro de saliva escorria pela lateral de seu membro. Ele tentava se empurrar mais fundo na garganta dela, mas as amarras o impediam. Percebendo isso, ela parou de chupá-lo e o observou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios inchados. Ele se digladiava com as amarras e seus olhos vendados procuravam algum jeito de poder ver o que estava acontecendo. ujsha e vendoo seu sofriento deciciu brincar mais um poucoEla sentou no pau dele, indo até o fundo e rebolando suavemente. acho que sei quando minha piscina"

Apaguei aquela merda e tentei de novo, de onde tinha parado antes dela chegar e me atrapalhar.

"Se divertia com seu sofrimento, mas achou que já era hora de". Não. Apaguei e recomecei. "Se divertia com seu sofrimento e para intensificar a excitação, distribuiu beijos suaves pelo tronco dele, passando longe das áreas erógenas"

\- Flávia. - Me assustei ao ouvir meu nome.

\- Oh, merda! O que quer?

\- Você está bem mesmo?

Ela estava mais próxima. Se sentou na beirada da cama. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão preocupada. Seu piercing na sobrancelha esquerda reluzia e seus olhos tinham restos de maquiagem azul. - Já disse que estou.

\- Eu vim te pedir uma coisa.

\- Não vou mais te dar dinheiro.

\- Eu nunca te pedi dinheiro. - Sua expressão passou a ser de indignação.

\- Nossa, tens razão! Tu nunca me pedistes dinheiro. Tu roubaste as joias da herança de mamãe para comprar drogas.

\- Pare de ser dramática. Tua mãe nunca teve joias e se tivesse, teria engolido só para ter a satisfação de te ver na miséria.

\- Pois eu ficarei na miséria se não terminar os textos. Ou talvez eu vá pedir um emprego no seu prostíbulo.

\- É uma bar temático! - E ficou brava novamente.

\- Mas você se prostituía.

\- Uma vez! Por que eu precisava de dinheiro. - Seus olhos escuros ficaram grandes e seu peito arfava. Meu estômago vazio deu um salto.

\- Ok, não foi só uma vez, mas isso foi há anos. Eu nem te conhecia.

Então eu comecei a falar as merdas entaladas na minha garganta. - Você achou que eu ia te pagar depois da gente ter transado? Que eu tinha cara de quem sustentaria seus vícios?

Os olhos dela ficaram ainda maiores e a boca se abriu formando um pequeno “o”. Seus lábios brilhavam. - Claro que não! Eu só te chamei pra. Olha, esquece. - Se levantou. - Venho outro dia, quando você estiver menos irritante. Nem sei por que to justificando meu passado. 

Saiu.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente. Me sentia um pouco febril. Me levantei e fui atrás dela. Estava sentado na borda da piscina vazia. Seus cabelos tingidos de preto brilhavam.

\- Está mais calma? - Me sentei ao seu lado.

\- E você, está desarmada?

Suspirei - Eu ainda estou muito brava com você.

\- É por isso que eu vim te pedir perdão.

\- Teu cu. - Ela nunca pedia desculpas.

\- Estou falando sério.

\- Isso agora?! Não estou com cabeça. Eu tenho que terminar esses textos...

\- Quer que eu volte um outro dia? - Estava sendo irritantemente subserviente.

\- Quero que você vá pra puta-que-pariu. - Baixei a cabeça. Não estava mais verdadeiramente irritada. Meu estômago se contorcia e meu coração pesava daquele jeito esquisito, como se estivesse inchado.

\- Fomos muito idiotas. - disse num sopro.

\- Você foi a idiota.

\- Flávia, você não é perfeita.

\- Ah, então a culpa é minha de você ter fodido com a minha vida? Não estou dizendo que eu sou inocente. Mas... eu confiava em você.

\- Eu to tentando consertar as coisas.

\- Não é assim que funciona. Tem coisas que não podem ser consertadas.

Me levantei.

\- E se eu disser que te amo de verdade, que é a mulher da minha vida, que eu estou pronta pra fazer o que você quiser?

Dei-lhe as costas. - Eu não acreditaria.


End file.
